Duked
by j.d.y
Summary: Hiei always felt Yusuke pulled one over him. NOT A KURAMAXHIEI story.


Just a silly one-shot.

Word Count: 2,247

Completion Date: March 13th, 2011  
>Release Date: March 14th, 2011<p>

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

><p>"I got duked." Hiei complained.<p>

Kurama shook his head. Not this again.

Every twenty or thirty years Hiei got it in his head that Yusuke had somehow cheated him out of something. Hiei could never figure out why he felt cheated, but he never failed to bring it up. Kurama had gotten used to it and always knew when it was coming.

"Care to explain how you got tricked?" The read head raised an eyebrow delicately, setting down his book, attempting avoid the blood splatter.

Hiei had once again decided that lower class demons were worthless. Sure they didn't have brains and killed without thought, but it didn't mean the fire demon had to wipe them off the face of the earth, and then make him eat there until he thoroughly got out everything he wanted to.

Couldn't Hiei pick a bar like everywhere else? At least they were blood free, normally.

"I just did." The shorter demon crossed his arms huffing about the fact. No matter how long Yusuke had been dead, he couldn't get rid of the idea that the demon sleeper had pulled something over him.

"There's no evidence to support it." The fox demon sighed, rubbing his temples. They must have had this discussion twenty seven times; give or take a few.

"There's plenty of evidence!" He roared, his sword being thrust into the blood soaked ground. Damn Yusuke for doing this to him!

"Name some then." Kurama looked deep into the ruby eyes, knowing that this discussion was almost over. Nothing ever really was mentioned after this. Hiei would huff and then disappear for a few days, returning after a good bit of demon world was set ablaze. They were the only ones left; they had to stick together.

Hiei stared at the sun for a few minutes; thinking over what was left.

Kurama had no one left in demon world; he'd lost since lost track of his step brother's descendants along with the rest of his family. The fox's children has dispersed so much that it was hard to keep track.

Yukina had died centuries ago of a broken heart. Kuwabara had long since passed away and she couldn't hold on any longer. She'd died with a smile for she finally knew her brother and she'd be with the one she loved.

Kazuma Kuwabara died at the golden age of ninety of old age, surrounded by Yusuke, Yukina, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Yukina's daughter that he'd raised, and himself. Yusuke had cried, watching as Yukina's tear gems covered her lover's body. The guy had outlived every other human in the group.

Shizuru Kuwabara died five years prior at the age of eighty eight. She'd been in a coma for a year and finally her life slipped away. Kurama had held her hand, his wife slipping away. Kuwabara had cried and Yusuke had been their rock. Hiei had watched from the windowsill.

Kieko Yukimura died a year before Kuwabara. She was eighty nine and had heart problems. Finally her heart refused to beat anymore and gave out at the dinner table. The only one who'd been there was Yusuke. They'd all seen the tear tracks and Hiei had observed some tears from the survivors.

Koenma was still alive up in Spirit World. He was now King, long since locking his father away forever. Most said he was happy, but those who really knew him, knew he missed those who had long since been dead.

Botan was older now, supposedly looked about fifty. It was only because of her sadness, that she aged. Being sad really did shorten your life.

Genkai had been dead since Yusuke was thirty. She'd finally told the boy that he was to take over and it was his responsibility to guide the world.

Yusuke Urameshi made it to one hundred and fourteen. The guy had looked old, maybe a bit younger than most people his age, but still old. Hiei remembered that he'd gone to check up on Yusuke simply because Kurama had asked him to. He'd found the old man dead on the floor where he'd fell. They guessed he'd been there a couple hours.

But to Hiei it wasn't because the Detective was old and hadn't been able to move to save himself. Yusuke had survived much worse than that. No the idiot had simply lost the will to continue on and let his soul leave his body.

"He gave up." The short fire demon finally spoke, causing Kurama's head to snap up.

He'd thought the discussion was over like normal.

"What?" The read head had slipped into his mind, forgetting about what they were talking about.

"The detective gave up. That is my evidence." The demon snapped, glaring at the fox.

"Care to elaborate?" Raising his eyebrow again, the fox leaned back watching his companion. For once in a very long time he didn't know how Hiei was going to answer. They'd been together since all of their ties in human world had been cut; very rarely did they surprise each other.

"He cheated me because he slipped into death."

"It was his time. How is that cheating you?" The read head inquired, his mind trying to follow the others.

"He could have held on longer." Hiei growled, staring towards the sun.

"He was old Hiei, not even Yusuke could have cheated death." Kurama spoke, suddenly missing his friend. "Not again." He added remembering how the human turned demon had died twice and lived to tell about it.

"Do you remember Kuwabara's fiftieth birthday party?" Hiei asked suddenly, switching the topics.

"Of course, I helped Yukina organize it." He followed the other demon's topic easily. He wasn't one to be knocked off his feet.

"What did Yusuke look like to you?"

"He looked like Yusuke." Suddenly he felt like the fire demon was trying to make a point.

"Did he have wrinkles? Crow's feet? Was he beginning to shrink like most men his age?" The questions were fired off easily, as if Hiei had been turning this over in his mind for years.

And he had; nine centuries in fact.

"Of course he had wrinkles, a bit around his eyes and smile. I do not believe he was shrinking and he did not really have crow's feet." Kurama listed off, the fifty year old Yusuke image entering his mind.

"He had none around his smile." Hiei glared; now the fox was losing it. How wonderful.

"Yes he did." The fox argued.

"You're becoming batty." The shorter demon shoved an image of Yusuke from the party smiling his signature grin scot free of wrinkles. Hiei grinned in triumph.

"I stand corrected." Kurama nearly growled; he hated losing. "Now what about this party proves your point?"

"He looked much too young to be fifty."

"He looked younger than most one hundred year old men as well."

"His youkai simmered around him."

"He was part demon Hiei. And if you remember he sealed all of it away to age with the others, but some managed to leak out."

"That was a lie." Hiei growled, ripping his sword free of the earth.

"Explain." Kurama reached for the information, his mind wondering what exactly Hiei knew.

"I saw the Detective unbound his youkai. He would go out in secret and train with it." Hiei could remember Yusuke looking young again, flaring his youkai in secret on Genkai's land. "It made him look young."

"If he did that, then he would have lived for centuries longer. He'd look the same as we do, maybe younger." Yusuke's kind had been known for aging slower than most.

"Stop thinking that." Hiei suddenly growled, angry that their conversation had gone off topic.

"That still aggravates you?" Kurama asked, smiling faintly.

"Wouldn't it annoy you that you were considered the Detective's son or the oaf's grandson?" The fire demon huffed. After Kuwabara's party the four once Spirit Detectives along with Koenma had gone out for drinks to remember the old times. Hiei had been mistaken as Yusuke's son or maybe Kuwabara's grandson. It had only gotten worse as the team had gotten older.

"You should stay out of my mind then if you don't want to be reminded of things like that." The read head chuckled, thinking how Hiei still couldn't go into a human world bar without people asking him for ID.

"Then you should learn to guard it better." Hiei snapped, angrily. "Stop changing the subject."

"I should have no reason to." He chirped, before continuing on. "So how did Yusuke cheat you again?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He would still be alive."

"Hiei did you ever think that he didn't want to live for centuries without the woman he loved and his friends?" Kurama asked, sighing.

"Then were we not his friends?"

Kurama snapped his attention to his long time friend.

"Is that what's bugging you? That Yusuke chose to go on into the afterlife and leave us behind?" Frowning, the red head thought about it.

"You didn't choose to move on with Shizuru and you loved her as Yusuke loved Kieko."

Kurama knew that was Hiei's answer.

It was a yes.

"She made me promise to live on and live my life as I'd never met her." The red head sighed, thinking over his memories with Shizuru. He hated that he'd ever agreed to her request, but then that was the only real thing she'd ever asked of him.

"Why didn't Kieko ask that of Yusuke?" Hiei asked, staring at the fox.

"Because Yusuke refused. Yusuke had always promised he'd die shortly after her."

"When was this?"

"During the Dark Tournament. He'd made the promise to never make the same mistake Toguro did: to watch his beloved waste away before his eyes." Kurama sometimes wish he'd made the same promise.

"I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't. You were too wrapped up with the dragon." The emerald eyed fox motioned towards Hiei's right arm.

"So he died because of a promise?" Hiei settles beside Kurama, leaning back against the tree.

"In theory yes, but I believe even without that promise, he wouldn't have held on. He loved her more than life itself."

"What if Kieko hadn't been in the picture?" Hiei wondered if Yusuke would still be alive.

"Then I still don't think he would have held on, his friends meant more to him than anything. And Koenma once said it was only because of Kieko that Yusuke was brought back the first time."

"Then he did not count us as friends." The fire demon said simply.

"He did, but Kieko's death along with Kuwabara's was just not something he could handle." Kurama understood how Hiei felt. He'd once asked himself if only Yusuke could have lived.

"He was a fool." Crossing his arms again, Hiei watched the clouds roll in.

"Perhaps." The once great thief mumbled, following Hiei's line of sight. "Hiei did you care for him?"

"He was a stupid no brained idiot."The shortest member of the Spirit Detectives said.

"Hiei, Yusuke is dead-" Kurama sighed.

"That's his fault."

"And you know it's rude to talk about the dead that way-"

"I can talk about him as much as I damn well please."

"And its okay to admit you cared for him." Kurama sighed. Hiei was such a pain to deal with.

"I heard that you damn fox."

"I know you did. No answer the question; did you care for him?" The fox felt like he was pulling teeth from an angry crocodile who could breathe fire and enjoyed being stubborn.

"I am not a crocodile." The ruby eyed demon ignored the question.

Kurama glared.

"He was a trusted friend; there I said it, happy?" Hiei said quickly. He'd learned over the centuries that Kurama was not one to mess with when he gave someone that glare.

"Yes I am in fact. And it only took you a millennia to admit it, a century of that being Yusuke calling you one of his best friends." The fox smiled; happy he'd got his way.

"Watch it fox." The shorter demon warned.

"Now how did you feel about Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, hoping he'd get another miracle.

"He was an oaf."

It would take another millennia to get Hiei to admit that Kuwabara was his friend.

The two sat together for awhile.

"I still feel duked."

Kurama wondered if Hiei would ever let go of it.

"The damn detective was mine to kill; he wasn't supposed to die of old age."

The read head wondered if the fire demon would ever admit that he wished Yusuke was alive and well so he wouldn't feel so lonely.

"I'm going to kill him in the afterlife."

Kurama almost wished he'd die sooner to warn Yusuke, but then he figured the demon sleeper deserved it for abandoning his two best friends.

"And while I'm at it make sure Kuwabara is put back in his place as oaf."

Kurama figured that Hiei would do just that and Kuwabara would allow it.

After all, the other half of the Spirit Detectives did miss the half that still lived.

They hadn't forgotten about their teammates.

They'd just moved on, waiting for their friend's time to come.

Up in Spirit World Koenma always dreaded the day because it meant his home would have to be rebuilt, just as had to be done when Yusuke died for the third time.

They always used their fists to say hello to one another.

* * *

><p>Nothing serious. Just a one-shot<p> 


End file.
